Kakeru Ryūen/Relationships
Kakeru is a delinquent of Advanced Nurturing High School who causes trouble for anyone unfortunate to cross paths with especially those of the lower class at the school. Class 1-C Albert Yamada Albert is one of Kakeru's classmates who serve as one of his men, mainly his enforcer. He is very loyal to Kakeru and is willing to put aside his personal feelings and attack Daichi Ishizaki for failing in his task. Mio Ibuki For unknown reasons, she is always by his side as one of his followers however, it is clear she doesn't enjoy the pain he inflicts on others as shown when she flinched after he smashed a glass bottle on the head Daichi Ishizaki or when he had Albert Yamada beat Daichi and the others for their failure in getting Ken expelled. On the cruise, he was angrily confronted by Mio who made it clear that she couldn't stand nor approve of their cruelty and wanted them to stop their actions. He ignored her words by treating her like a plaything and made advances on her which infuriated her for his callous acts. After he tried to leave, she called out to him but Yamada intervened and Mio was angry and disappointed that he manipulated him into being his pawn before Yamada threw her down and Kakeru grinned at her pain. Hiyori Shiina Not much is known about their relationship except that he seems to trust her. Other Classmates He is the representative of his class, he and his gang make sure that his orders are followed as Ryuen enjoys leading his fellows by fear. Class 1-A Arisu Sakayanagi They appear to be familiar with each other as Kakeru remarked on how it looked as if she established her rule in the school very quickly. He swore to her that he will take down all the classes including hers so that he could rule the school as she found his declaration interesting and accepted the challenge. Kōhei Katsuragi Not much is known about their relationship, in the survival test the two are shown forming an alliance to take down the other classes. When Katsuragi tried to shake Kakeru's hand as a sign of agreement, Kakeru told him not to overstep reminding him of his failure to reach the Student Council and walked off as Katsuragi became angry with this, showing the two have a mutual dislike. Class 1-B Honami Ichinose It is shown in Episode 3, that he knows her as he greeted her when she finds him and his gang harassing Ken Sudō. When he claims his group were acting in self-defense, she sees right through his lie and reprimands his cruel actions stating if they didn't let Ken go then she'd get security. He complied showing without protest, trying to avoid unwanted trouble. Class 1-D Ken Sudō In Episode 4, Ken and Kakeru are shown to be on hostile terms as Kakeru and his gang made fun of Sudō for being of D-Class. His words easily provoked the latter who would have attacked if Kakeru's men held him down leaving at Kakeru's mercy. Kakeru approached Ken taunting him over how he will be expelled for failing the upcoming test and Ken flinched when it appeared Kakeru would attack only for him to just flick his forehead. Kakeru took joy in watching Ken suffer and his torture of him would have escalated had Honami Ichinose not intervene and threatened Kakeru with security. Kakeru had later set Ken up to be expelled in as he had his men attack him but made it look like Ken was the aggressor in the situation. His plan failed due to the intervention of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita who defended Ken and made Kakeru's men withdraw their complaint. Kakeru was infuriated his plan to get rid of Ken failed and punished his men for not carrying out the plan. They met again at the pool, where in spite of their dislike for each other, Kakeru did not try to harm Ken in anyway but was annoyed with his acts of stopping from proceeding to the change room. Suzune Horikita No direct interaction had been made in Episode 6, though Suzune played a role in stopping his plans of getting Ken Sudō expelled and he questioned his men on who set them up and they said it was Suzune. In Episode 7, he spots her giving a speech to everyone at the pool recalling her as the girl who foiled his plans and smiled meaning he had plans for her. They formally met on the school's cruise ship in Episode 8, Kakeru found Suzune, sitting at the bar, and addressed her by first name, giving hints that he is aware of what she did to get the complaint withdrawn. Suzune, who seemed to be very disgusted by his presence, found his arrogant attitude off-putting and told him to keep away from her but he responded by taking a picture of both her and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, after claiming to be a fan of hers and stating he had already made plans to take care of her personally, he tells her to look forward to it. In Episode 10, he was seen flirting and trying to make advances towards Suzune, as she and Kiyotaka were scouting class 1-C, stating that he will prepare a special tent just for the two of them, and that he will make her taste real heaven, as she glanced back at him presumably creeped out, disgusted and probably freaked out, after she is seen leaving with Kiyotaka, stating that being there any longer than they should have will just make her even more sick. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji No direct interaction was made in the anime, although they saw each other face to face in the survival test. While Kakeru did not appear to think much of Kiyotaka unknown to him, Kiyotaka played a role in helping Suzune foil his plans. References Category:Relationships